Crimson temptation
by Izaya-sama
Summary: Ever-frozen raven and hot-blooded blonde go on a date to public baths - to relax, to warm up in the middle of a cold season and to enjoy each other's company. And they learn some interesting facts about each other. Who knew that Shizuo has a thing for doing dirty things in public and Izaya not only loves mind-games, but role-play too? Shizaya. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: __Izaya-sama & Shizuo-sama Productions presents Crimson temptation._

_Hey hey~ Long time no smut, right? *laughs* We were a little busy with our zombie fic, but it doesn't mean we don't have any yummy stories to share with you, dear readers. So, here we bring our long steamy adventure in baths to warm you up in the middle of freezing winter (not really freezing over here, but who cares~). As for myself (Izaya speaking), I would say this is so far my favourite smexy rp-turned-into-story, so I hope you'll enjoy it as well._

_And when I say it's long, I mean looooong. So long that I had to split it into two chapters. So, here you go with the first one, the second's coming soon~ _

* * *

_**Title: **Crimson temptation.  
**Rating:** M (for a reason~)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains __male x male relationship__)  
__**Disclaimer:** Durarara! or any of its characters aren't intellectual nor tangible property of the authors of this story._

* * *

"What do you want to do, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya whispered playfully in Shizuo's ear, wrapping his arms around his lover right after he appeared in informant's apartment in Shinjuku.

Blonde laughed when Izaya's breath tickled him in his ear. "You're being too close~"

"Am I? No way~" The raven chuckled in response, but still clinged to his prey just like a flea. "And what do you plan to do about it, Shizu-chan~?"

"Yes, you are." Shizuo pushed his palm onto Izaya's chest so that the smaller male plopped down to the couch. "And I plan to do that." He commented his action with snicker.

"Hmpf~" Groan escaped from his throat as Izaya fell down on the couch with a soft 'thud', though he quickly recovered and smirking like usual he reached with his arm to tug on Shizuo's shirt. "Not fair that you can overpower me so easily."

"You've had the chance to overpower me lots of times already, flea." A smirk tugged at Shizuo's lips as he surprisingly joined the other without hesitation. "But in the end, I dominate you easily. And you like it."

"Hmm, I can't deny that~" Izaya admitted sheepishly with a chuckle. He used the chance of having the object of his affection so close and got on top of him, gazing into hazel eyes with a smirk lingering on his lips. "How could I resist such a sexy beast as you, Shizu-chan~" He leaned down to start to nibble on Shizuo's neck.

"Izaya.." Blonde craned his head at an angle, liking the soft nips at his sensitive neck area. His hands raked through the locks at the back of Izaya's head and he tugged them back a bit to look into informant's auburn eyes. "Heh, you're being clingy today. Haven't you finished all your work?"  
Izaya returned the look and then lazily yawned, resembling a cat that's just about to take a little nap on stomach of its master. "I had to work hard last days, now I deserve some relax, ne~?" With that he comfortably stretched himself on top of Shizuo, brushing his lips against blonde's jaw with small ghostly kisses.

Shizuo couldn't help but smirk sheepishly to himself with the sudden satisfaction growing in him, the emotion evident by the sparkle in his chocolate eyes. "Yeah.. You should pay attention to me more, ya'know." He admitted shyly as he cupped the other's cheek and sealed their lips tenderly.  
Izaya didn't hesitate to return the sweet affection, but tapped Shizuo's nose with his forefinger right after he broke the kiss. "Eh~? Nobody ever told you that when you want something, you should take it, Shizu-chan~?" He gazed at the blonde with eyes lit by playful challenging sparks.

Shizuo's expression turned into a frown when Izaya pulled away, leaving him breatheless. "Hmph.." His pupils darted up to look at informant with suppressed dissapointment. "What if I told you, I want you to take a day off? We could go somewhere.. Just you and me."

"Now, that sounds interesting~" Izaya rested his head on his hand, observing Shizuo's face from close proximity. Tips of his finger stroked blonde's lips very softly. "Mind to tell me more? You didn't take me on a date for eternity." He uttered with a grin, showing that the idea interested him quite a lot.

"It's been forever. I blame you for being busy." Shizuo chuckled in response and took the opportunity to featherly kiss the tip of Izaya's fingers. Then he closed his eyes as options ran through his head. "I was thinking we'd go to the hotsprings, if you want. Then I could buy you lunch. Think I have some extra money by the end of the month."

"Uwaaa, hot water and then some juicy tuna, that sounds simply wonderful, Shizu-chan~" Izaya leaned closer and nibbled on Shizuo's ear, visibly pleased by the proposal. "I can pay my share of the money, you don't have to spend all of your pay check, okay?"

Shizuo blinked in disbelief at how easily his lover agreed. "Really? I-I mean.." He coughed when Izaya started with soft nibbles, feeling a hot breath in his ear. "Thought you didn't like the hotsprings. But I'm not complaining or anything."

"I like to melt a bit in hot water, when the weather is cold. Which really is these days." Izaya slit a tip of his tongue a bit into the ear in front of him. He tickled the place for a second, just to pull away with a soft laugh.

"You got a point. It doesn't help that you get cold easily..."Shizuo chuckled, surprised as Izaya slit his tongue inside. In return he jabbed raven's ribs.

Izaya made a silly grin as Shizuo poked him. "Besides, I know you'll send flying across half of the city any old perv that would try to lay his dirty fingers on my fine body."

Blonde sighed and wrapped his arms around Izaya's torso, pulling him into a protective and warming embrace out of reflex. "Oh, don't worry. I won't let any moron touch you. Besides, they're more into girls than you." He had to laugh a bit. "..Let's go to the one at 'Bukuro than."

Izaya joined him with a knowing chuckle. "Oh well, it could be fun. So? When do you want to go on a date?"

"Ah, we could go now. Unless you have something to do, then later." Shizuo tilted his head in question.

"Oh, I suppose I can delay molesting my lover on the couch..." Izaya looked up thoughtfully, fighting back a smirk, but soon he jumped to his feet laughing. "Sure, we can go right now. Let's go, let's go~" He grabbed Shizuo's hand and enthusiastically pulled him up.

Blonde stood up with a sigh, keeping his gaze glued onto the smaller man. "You can try molesting me when we're at the onsen. That could be a challenge for you. And I know how much you looove challenges." He chuckled. "If we hurry, the train might still be there."

"I can't believe that you encourage me into such a lewd behaviour. Is there the Armageddon approaching or something?" Izaya laughed, grabbing his jacket and some other things, all prepared to leave.

"C'mon. It's not like everybody's gonna see you. We can go to the far-off back~"

"You can bet I won't be able to resist such a temptation, Shizu-chan~ So, come on, snail, or they'll close before we get there."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Shizuo shrugged and followed the raven, opening the door of Izaya's apartment. He held Izaya's small hand closely and after closing the door and locking it, he took the other downstairs into the streets of Shinjuku.

Izaya snickered, still thinking about the things Shizuo proclaimed so unexpectedly. As he walked next to the tall blonde, he glanced at him amused. "Seems like you put a lot of thinking into this, Shizu-chan~ I didn't know you have a weakness for sex at public places. What an interesting fact to learn about you..." He chirped teasingly on their way to the train station.

"Heh. I wasn't thinking about sex at all. All I said was that you can be seductive when we're in the water." Shizuo replied back innocently as he arrived at the station with info-broker next to him. People didn't recognize him because he wasn't in his usual bartender uniform, instead in normal clothes. After paying for tickets, he gestured to Izaya to find a seat first.

"Suuuure~" Izaya cooed knowingly as a reaction to Shizuo's innocent facade and looked around the train, which was full of people coming from or to work. Plus there was a lot of students too. As soon as he noticed one free seat, he pulled Shizuo that way. How everything happened all too fast caught Shizuo off-guard but nonetheless he still followed the leading raven. Izaya pushed Shizuo down on the free seat before he had any chance to complain or struggle and then he sat on the knees of his stunned partner. "It makes it more thrilling, doing something so dirty at a place where someone can find out what's going on, ne~?" Izaya wrapped his arms around blonde's neck and whispered the words right into his ear.

Shizuo's eyes widened when Izaya ended in his lap, the action made him grunt. "It could be.. Until someone finds out. /That/'ll be ugly. I don't want to get caught in situations like that.." Blonde nervously placed his hands at Izaya's ribs, trying hard not to get aroused especially in the train. "We're in public, you know."

"Whoa, we really are~" Izaya chuckled innocently as if he was just told some shocking news. "Don't be so stiffen, Shizu-chan, it'll be fun. Nobody's going to catch us." He winked at the blonde conspiratorially. "Besides, /you/ were the one who came up with this idea, Shizu-chan~ Take the responsibility." Izaya smirked and one of his hands slid down to stroke Shizuo's crotch, his daring action hidden by his fluffy black coat. He continued with teasing his beloved monster, faking angelic expression while doing so.

"Y-you're not serious." Shizuo bit his lip as he shot a glare at the other, but his efforts proved useless as a faint moan escaped from his mouth. Inside his boxers, his member was dangerously at the peak of getting hard while his breathing became even more erratic. "Izaya, we can't do it here." He looked at the people standing in the train to see if they were making a scene, but fortunately people didn't notice them.

"I know, but it's fun to tease you nevertheless." Izaya laughed impishly and withdrew his hand, just patiently waiting for the right stop for the rest of the journey, sitting innocently in Shizuo's lap as if his hand never wandered to the areas where it was inappropriate in public. Nobody around really gave a damn about what's going on in a train, staring into newspapers or screens of their phones or just gazing out of the window while listening to music. "You're way too paranoid, Shizu-chan. People don't stare at you all the time, they have better things to do." Informant smiled and gently ruffled Shizuo's blonde hair. "But let's spare the continuation into the bath~"

"Tch. Louse." Shizuo laughed quietly as he leaned back, enjoying how everybody was ignoring him for once, without giving him the terrified stares as they squeal behind his back. The ride to the next city was calm from that point and bright from the scenery outside the window; Shizuo held Izaya's lithe body close to him all the time. The pressure in the train suddenly halted and from the look of old men and teenages swarming out from a slowly opening door, he noticed that they've arrived at the stop. "We're here. C'mon.." He urged the other to stand first.

"Weee~ Hot water is waiting for us." With almost childish enthusiasm Izaya quickly stood up and ran out off the train, turning to wave at his companion. "C'mon, Shizu-chan~ You're the one who's taking me out, so lead the way," he grinned brightly and waited.

Blonde stood up groggily and followed after Izaya, struggling to get through the people who's bustling out of the doors of the train. He managed to catch up to info-broker, hugging himself with his hands at the cold weather. "Kughh, sure is cold. Even for me." He approached toward Izaya and walked next to him. "I know this onsen near Sunshine60.. we can go there~"

Everfreezing raven wrapped his arm around Shizuo's to make both -mainly himself though- a little warmer. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed until now that it's winter, Shizu-chan." His auburn eyes stared up at Shizuo in mild disbelief as Izaya followed his lover's leading, but after a second he simply shook his head and let the topic slip from his mind. It was already cold enough as it was, he didn't have to turn himself into icicle by even thinking about the Siberian weather. "Near Sunshine? Oh, I think I came across that onsen few times." He uttered thoughtfully once the discussed topic has changed. "Do you go there often, Shizu-chan?"

Blonde ambled at the sidewalk, which was lightly frozen with thin ice and he huffed, his breathe coming out in vapour. He smirked at how it closely resembled how he smokes during summer. "Yeah, I used to go there sometimes. Found out about it when I was collecting debts. Turns out it was cheap.. even with private rooms and stuff."

Izaya perked his ears in interest. "Private rooms, you say?" Spontaneous wide grin spread across his lips. "That sounds really...comfortable~" As a yarn of non-punishable thoughts started to untangle in his mind, he stopped paying attention to the pavement and soon slipped on the polished ice covering the asphalt. If it wasn't for Shizuo's arm, which he ended up hanging on, he would be lying flat on his back on the cold ground now. "Whoa~" A little nervous laugh escaped him as he tried to maintain his balance.

Shizuo clanged back to raven, preventing him from falling down any further. "Jeez, watch your step~" He sighed and firmly held Izaya's hand, making his way at the onsen. "Ahh, yeah. But the rooms aren't free. You have to pay to get a room. And I heard they have geishas there too, but dunno if it's true." Debt collector chuckled at the idea. Soon he stopped in front of a beautiful glass entrance. "Here it is. You ever been here before?"

Izaya observed the building for a moment and then glanced at the other with a smirk. "Really, Shizu-chan...Do I look like someone who would go to a place like this? I would never go there alone." He pointed at the glass door with a shuddering hand. "Let's go in before we freeze, ne~?"

"I was just asking.." Shizuo walked off in front of the raven and pushed the door open. Still holding the other's hand he dragged the smaller man in with him. The stark smell of roses was in the air as they went to the front counter. After taking care of payment, Shizuo pointed at the narrow room for men. "We just go in here to the springs, and they even prepare kimono for us after we're done. Neat, ne?"

While waiting for blonde to finish handling with young woman in beautiful kimono with floral pattern, Izaya looked around with curiosity. "Hm? Ah, I suppose you can say it's a nice service for customers."

"Yeah. No wonder Tom-san really likes this place." Bodyguard bowed a bit to pretty cashier and she giggled.

Izaya couldn't wait to warm up his frozen body in steaming water, so he walked toward the room that Shizuo pointed at. "Well, let's dip into the bath, Shizu-chan~" Not too far behind him Shizuo walked in the room too. He handed a small key for a locker to informant and shot him a calm smile. "You keep your clothes here. Towels are already placed in the locker. I'll see you at the springs, Izaya.~" With that he wandered off to his locker and stripped.

Humming some popular song, Izaya found his own locker and neatly put all of his clothes in there, stealing a glances at Shizuo stripping on the other side of the room. "Just like in highschool~" He chuckled for himself at the memory, wrapping soft white towel around his waist. "I'm leaving to the bath, Shizu-chan~" He called at half-naked blonde and disappeared from the dressing room.

Shizuo looked behind his shoulder at leaving Izaya and nodded before he messily stuffed his clothes in the locker just like in gym class. "Ahh.." He contracted his abs a bit before wrapping a towel around his hips, slamming the locker close. Then he followed the mist in the air and made a beeline to the springs. "Hmm, shit. This feels great." He sighed pleased as he went to the hot water, while trying to locate his lover in the big pool.

After leaving the locker room Izaya really tried to believe in Shizuo's words that there won't be any old geezers hitting on him, but the loud whistle that echoed through a room as he entered the bath made it really hard to believe. He was really proud of his slim lithe body, which was pretty much the modern ideal of beauty in his opinion, but he always received alarming amount of lusty glances from random people, not really depending on their gender. It was hard to tell whether it was because of his androgynous beauty or effeminate behaviour, but nevertheless the reason, it was quite bothering. With a sigh he looked for the least crowded part of the pool and went that way, dipping himself into the warmness, while leaving the towel on the side of the pool. "Aaah, this feels so nice~" With a pleasured sigh he leaned against the wall while sitting down and closed his eyes until he felt some presence near him. "Damn..." He facepalmed inwardly when he opened one of his eyes and spotted some guy, who definitely wasn't his Shizu-chan, moving inch by inch closer to him. Informant moved to the side as well, keeping a good distance between himself and the other man. "Geez..." He rolled his eyes as the guy sat right next to him with awfully friendly 'hello~' uttered his way. "I don't have any interest in you." Izaya looked at the guy coldly, but the idiot wrapped his arm around Izaya's shoulders, speaking in disgustingly sultry voice. "C'mon, we can have a little bit fun together."

Shizuo stretched as he moved around in the water, the hot and steamy air was really getting to him. There were a few old men goofing off at the side, while serious-looking business men loitered at the other side, clinging to the edge of the bath. Remembering that they're supposed to meet at the back, Shizuo made his way to the back of the onsen, the number of people was not as many as they were at the front. "Izaya..?" Shizuo spotted the object of his search and the other man, and with a scowl he approached them.

"O-oi, I said I'm not interested. Take that arm from me if you don't want to see it broken." Izaya hissed irritated, just when he spotted blonde tuft approaching him. "Shizu-chan~" He called in relief, got rid off the guy's arm and quickly headed to his beloved partner.

Blonde watched the whole scene with a growl, like a bomb - just waiting to explode. He huffed through his nose similar to like a bull's, and as Izaya headed towards him, he pushed him gently off to the side. "Stand aside. That bastard had his filthy arms around you. Pisses me off." With incredibly furious eyes he quickly went towards the guy, with the same aura like how he used to fight a cunning information broker before he actually got together with him. "Oi, bastard." He called off to the horrified man as he grabbed the guy's hair and dunked his head under the water violently, causing a splash.

Izaya sighed and even when he felt kind of happy upon seeing Shizuo's protecting instincts kicking in, he slowly approached the blonde and tapped his shoulder, standing behind him. "Eee...Shizu-chan? I would gladly let you drown that creepo, but if this is going to continue, they'll kick us from here..." He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's tensed body soothingly. "Let's just enjoy the bath in peace, ne? I suppose everybody will leave us be now, Shizu-chan~" He proposed and planted a few soft calming kisses between Ikebukuro fortissimo's shoulder blades.

Fuming blonde calmed down eventually as all his focus settled back to his lover. Letting go of the guy's head, he jeered at the man before he turned and quickly kissed Izaya's cheek as a warning to any other guys in the onsen, just to let them know that the sexy raven is taken. Then he lifted surprised informant up and carried him over his shoulder. "Let's go to the other end. Where no guys will come and pester us." He finally let the other down just at the most secluded area at the back. "Hn. Much better."

Faint blush spread across Izaya's face as he was carried so unceremoniously across the whole pool and he plopped under the water right after Shizuo put him down, letting just his nose and eyes above the surface. "Causing such a ruckus, Shizu-chan..." He rested his head on blonde's shoulder when he calmed down after a minute. But despite his scolding words, smile shined on his lips.

Shizuo rested next to Izaya in the water with a sigh, because few people already recognized who he is thanks to his blonde, bleached hair and familiar temper. "Doesn't matter. If it meant shaking that guy off, then I don't mind causing a scene. Besides, you like attention." He closed his eyes with a smile, liking how the mist heated up his body and relaxed his tense muscles.

"I suppose I have to thank you, my knight in shining armour~" Izaya snickered and kissed Shizuo's cheek. "Hn. Don't have to thank me..." Blonde flushed as he got a peck.

"And you wanted to say that I /usually/ like attention, Shizu-chan~" Izaya corrected the statement as his hand rested on Shizuo's thigh and stroked it. His movements weren't visible under steamy water at all, but he was sure that the other can feel it just well, when his fingers teased Shizuo's inner thigh. "Not really so much when I'm being carried around as a sack of potatoes, butt naked. I don't want any other eyes besides yours on me. Moreover when I plan to play with you a little, sweetheart~" He uttered in his velvet seductive voice, lips curled into his usual mischievous smirk.

Feeling movement underwater, Shizuo turned to gaze at his partner with a playful smirk on his lips, his possessiveness growing at every minute. "Good. Because I don't want anybody else seeing you like this.." He reached out to stroke Izaya's cheek, before pulling his face into him, crashing their lips together.

"Mmm~" Raven gladly gave into Shizuo's possessive kiss and without even parting his lips from the other's, he moved to sit in blonde's lap. Kissing his lover sweetly back, his hands trailed up and down nicely toned muscles of Shizuo's stomach and chest.

Bodyguard delved his tongue inside info-broker, the kiss just growing even more passionate as he started licking the crevice of Izaya's lips, wrapping his arms around the slender body to pull him closer. Eagerness of the kiss and feeling of safety and comfort in Shizuo's arms together with a thrill coming from doing something like this on the edge of being find out, that all made Izaya shudder in excitement and his member responded to it too. It got harder by every touch of Shizuo's tongue on his lips. Shizuo strangely got aroused right there too, the thought of being in public didn't bother him, which was rare because he's always been against that. Underneath the water, his member soon rubbed against Izaya's.

"Hnnn~" Izaya moaned sweetly, but quietly into Shizuo's mouth, when blonde's cock started to rub against his and his tongue soon joined the other in a heated battle of French kissing. Shizuo's cock started to twitch with a sharp thrust of his hips. The blonde created a delicious friction with Izaya's member, even being underwater, the fact turning him on even further. After battling in raven's mouth, tongue surging with each other, Shizuo broke the kiss with a gasp and instantly latched onto his lover's neck, licking the skin with a growl emitting in his throat. "..Izayaa.." He groaned as he held the other close to him.

Izaya's fingers dug into muscles of Shizuo's back as his senses started to be overload with stimulating sensations. With his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde, he rocked his hips against Shizuo's, rubbing both throbbing cocks against each other. "Shizuo..." He breathed out in response between sharp pants and mewls as the addressed man assaulted his neck just the way that made him melt. "N-ne... We probably shouldn't..cum..here..into the public pool..Shizu-chan..." Izaya panted softly into blonde's ear, but rolling of his hips didn't match his words at all. His rational self didn't stand a chance against the primal animalistic instinct that made him crave for release. Each thrust of his hips was bringing both of them closer to a blissful end.

Shizuo didn't seem to care about Izaya's words at all, he rather decided to seal his lips with his own again, in a way to shut up the overly talkative flea. Feeling like he wanted to mark the other all over, to be the one to fill him and pleasure him, he kissed him hard, not giving Izaya any time to react. "Mnn.." He moaned in the kiss, getting nearer to the brink of release as pleasurable sensations overtook his body. Izaya succumbed to Shizuo's demanding lips and let him completely ravish his mouth, orgasm slowly building in pits of his stomach. With another powerful roll of his hips that made his hard rod meet with Izaya's, Shizuo came in the water with a loud grunt, semen gushing out of his tip.

"Aah~ " Izaya gasped into the kiss when semen shot out of his pulsating member too and joined Shizuo's, disappearing in hot water of the big pool. He continued to thrust his body against blonde's until the sensation jolting through his body disappeared. "Shizu-chan~ So lewd..to make such a mess..here~" He panted smiling and put a butterfly kiss on a corner of Shizuo's lips. "It was great though." He nuzzled his face to crook of Shizuo's neck, resting after the energy draining activity.

Panting heavily, Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's black hair as the smaller man rested on the crook of his neck, a wave of pleasure shivered down his spine after the powerful orgasm. "Tsk. Don't care. Those other men'll know that you belong to me." He watched white strings flowed through the water in the direction of people who were still staying there and resisted a laugh.

"I just wanted to imply that...Imagine there's someone doing exactly the same thing as you and me and we're now nicely resting in water full of their body liquids." Izaya snickered, his breath tickling the blonde on the wet skin, while his hand stroked the broad heaving chest lovingly. "There's a big difference between being covered from head to toe by your cum and someone's else, Shizu-chan~ The first is hot, the latter is disgusting." He continued in his playful rant, enjoying the sweet remains of slowly disappearing afterglow.

Blonde bodyguard smoothed out the satin skin at Izaya's back under the water, ripples flowing at the surface of the onsen. "Hmph. I won't let you anywhere near someone who takes interest in you. Only I'm allowed to mark you and claim you." He nodded to further justify his speech.

"Speaking about that, I wouldn't mind to be filled by your right now, Shizu-chan." Izaya exclaimed all of sudden, whispering the proposal in a lewd voice right into Shizuo's ear, after he realized that the one heated moment wasn't even near enough to satisfy his neglected libido.

Shizuo nuzzled his nose into semi-wet raven coloured hair, arousal threatening to take over his body again. "Izaya.. I'll gladly fill you up to my liking but we can't do it here. It'll hurt for you." He replied breathlessly, furrowing his brows.

To make Shizuo simply nod to his proposal, Izaya nibbled on the sensitive place on blonde's ear while purring seductive words into it. "You said something about private rooms, didn't you? I suppose we could check the service that they provide in those little oasis of relax and...hot...very hot...pleasure~"

Shizuo shivered pleasurably at every breath of a whisper that his sly lover purred in his ear. His eyes closed when Izaya nibbled one of his sensitive spots. "I-I told you they're a little too expensive for me.."

To deliver more impact to his speech, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's chin with his hand and turned blonde's face to side to look at him. "Just give in, ne~? I'm sure we'll both enjoy to our heart content, Shizu-chan." He grinned, not even trying to play innocent this time, as he gazed at his partner with expectations shining in his brown-reddish eyes.

Shizuo gazed back in Izaya's eyes as a mixture of emotions swirled inside him, making him want the raven even more. "Fine.." He cupped Izaya's face and rested his forehead onto informant's. "Just this once, I'll let you pay for the room. And I always wondered how you look in a kimono..Not bad, I guess. C'mere~" He grabbed Izaya's hand as he stepped out of the water. A male worker handed him the robes and he grabbed them.

"Yay~" Izaya's face lightened with a genuine joy as he followed Shizuo out of the basin, wrapping himself into a soft warm bathrobe that his companion handed to him. "You won't regret this, Shizu-chan~" He intertwined his fingers with blonde's and dragged him towards the reception, to ask for a private room. Shizuo followed Izaya towards the reception eagerly and stared into space, waiting for the payments to settle.

As Izaya settled everything and paid for the room, he carefully listened to instructions, knitting his brows together as if something was troubling him. After the young receptionist finished, he gave her charming smile and leaned closer to her, whispering something into her ear so Shizuo couldn't hear what it was about.

"Oi, Izaya, what are you...?" Blonde tilted his head with a frown at how info-broker whispered to the woman, curious on what the flea's trying to keep a secret from him. Izaya turned back to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "This will be so much fun, Shizu-chan~" Before he had a chance to say anything more, a beautiful geisha appeared and leaded them both into their private onsen room. Shizuo was awe-struck when the geisha came into the room and all questions disappeared from his mind as he was staring mesmerised at her beautiful porcelain face, reminding him of a doll. When they came to the open sliding doors of their room, Shizuo continued inside, but Izaya stayed on the corridor with a woman and waved at the blonde. "Ne, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back, Shizu-chan~"

Just when Shizuo entered the private room, he turned around as Izaya waved at him. "Fine, but don't take too long." Looking around, a blue kimono caught his eye so he put it on, letting out a huge sigh at the after effects of hot water on skin, which was a calming sensation that settles all around his body.

* * *

_Not too smutty, was it~? *smirks* Take it like a teaser for the next chapter, which is even longer than this one. This was a full-of-plot chapter, the next one is full-of-...you'll see~ I wonder if you can guess correctly just how many times Izaya & Shizuo are going to have their sweet time *snickers* Oh well, if you have a guess, you can leave a review. Or leave a review if you want to motivate us to work on the second chapter more quickly~ Anyway, stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes : Hello guys, it's me, Shizuo. Took us a while to turn our RP into a fic, which was definitely worth it in the end. HAHAHA. Thanks to all the cool cats who faved this fic, we're glad to be able to share something like this to our readers. Anyway, this chapter is definitely **filled **with smut, so brace yourself, kids! Izaya's in the city right now, so I'm publishing this for him. He sends his regards, though~ Enjoy the chapter.

**Title: **Crimson Temptation.

**Rating: **M. (You can guess why..)

**Pair: **Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

* * *

Izaya followed the geisha deeper into the building till they finally end up in dressing room, leaving Shizuo behind to admire the seemingly traditional room, with bamboo paintings and a huge, relaxing picture of Mount Fuji at the back of the wall. The blonde smiled to himself, thinking that it was a perfect get-away from the normal city life in Ikebukuro.

At the dressing room, the young geisha waved her hands gracefully, pointing at the colourful kimonos which were hung around the room.

''Please, pick any you like,'' she voiced out softly.

As Izaya checked the row of kimonos quickly, he soon decided for one, pointing at it.

''This one please~''

The geisha nodded, taking the beautiful clothes without question and helped him to get into it. Since the raven's figure was slim and delicate, in the end he looked really good in the tightly wrapped silk clothing around his figure. He checked his visage critically and smiled in satisfaction.

''Perfect.''

The young woman nodded again as a gentle smile crossed her lips, appreciating the beauty of the man in front of her. She uttered few praising comments and then prepared a set with food, nicely arranged pieces of sushi with a bottle of sake. As soon as the set was finished, she gave it to Izaya and bowed.

Little steps in wooden sandals clicking on the ground echoed through the hallway as the informant went back to the room where he left Shizuo. He slid the door to the side, putting on a very professional geisha face. Shizuo was just tightening the obi on his kimono when the sound coming from the door caught his attention, as he turned to the door. His brown eyes followed Izaya as the raven emerged through the door in beautiful robes that accentuated his stunning features.

''Shizuo-dono, let me be your personal geisha for today. Please, take good care of me~''

With a little bow, Izaya placed the plate with food on the table and stood in front of the other male in all his glory. The black kimono with crimson decorations of little flowers made a wonderful contrast to his pale skin.

''..I-Izaya?'' But for Shizuo, he nearly choked at not only Izaya's appearance, but the fact that he was being rather in character.

''I'll follow every one of your commands, Master. Let me fulfil all of your wishes.'' Izaya continued, the corners of his lips curled into light smile as he struggled with keeping the proper act up. But he couldn't stop, since Izaya really wanted to see more of Shizuo's amusing reactions.

Swallowing nervously, Shizuo proceeded towards the other, and captivated, he reached out a hand to stroke Izaya's face. The ex-bartender's flushed face then morphed into a somewhat coy, smirking one. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to articulate his next words.

''I, as your Master, order you to strip in front of me,'' he said out loud. And then he wondered how long he can keep the act up before he finally loses it, because it was hard not to ravish Izaya right away.

"Ah, Master is so direct..." Izaya let his long eyelashes shyly fall down upon hearing the order, hiding a smirk that flickered across his lips as he bowed his face to the ground as if from embarrassment. His eyes travelled up and down his kimono as he tried to come up with the easiest way to take it off, because he remembered all too well how frickin difficult it was to get into it. "But Shizuo-dono will have to assist me a little. I apologize for nuisance~" Izaya quickly turned around to keep his act, since wide smile already shined on his lips. One of his hands reached to his back and pointed at the leash that kept his obi on its place, tightly fixed. "If you could..."

The moment Izaya turned around, Shizuo snickered to himself like a schoolboy knowing he's hidden from the other's view. The little 'acting' game he has established with raven earned a small chuckle to escape his lips. Regaining his composure, Shizuo nodded seriously and went closer to 'his geisha'. He rested his chin on Izaya's shoulder with a hand wrapped around informant's slender waist. "..Mm, Izaya..~" He indulged in Izaya's scent, intoxicated by it as his hands slowly transcended to the tight obi at his lover's back, pulling it gently. How tight it was made him groan and he tugged it sharply, breaking his act. "Shit, how do you even do this.." The blonde growled and ended up tearing it off.

"Shizu-chan, you are such a brute sometimes." Izaya snickered when he heard the sound of fabric being ripped. He should have known it ends like this, patience never was one of Shizuo's strong points. Shizuo let the long piece of cloth slide down loosely before tossing it to the floor. "You were taking too long anyway." Izaya saw a positive side of the situation too. The leash didn't make it through the stripping process, but at least his lungs could breath properly again after the obi fell down to the ground. He turned around to smack Shizuo's hands with his and commented playfully. "Bad Master, destroying my beautiful clothes like that~" Shizuo simply sighed as he took a few steps back, still facing the raven. Since there's nothing holding the tempting kimono with bloody red pattern anymore, it opened in the front, revealing Izaya's naked body under the black silk. His porcelain skin shined luscious under the dark fabric. "Be more gentle with me than with that poor obi~" Izaya winked at Shizuo before returning to his act. He slid the kimono of his shoulder and almost shyly looked at the blonde, the picture disturbed faintly just by a small smirk on his lips, which showed that he's not innocent at all. "Should I take off all of my clothing, Master?"

"Yeah, take it all off, Izaya-kun~ Don't tell me you're getting shy now." Shizuo waved his hand in the air as if telling the other to get it over with, with a smirk stretching at his lips. A pink blush dusting his cheeks was signalling that he's deeply aroused by how Izaya looked half-dressed, the dark silk amplifying more of his beautiful features. "You look so good, flea.." Blonde took some time to admire his lover.

"I know, right~?" Informant smirked smugly, letting the light fabric slide slowly off his body. When it ended up crumbled next to his feet, he made a step towards blonde, not bothered by his nudity at all. "But thank you for the compliment, Shizu-chan~ I have to say you don't look bad either." His fingers ran down Shizuo's chest covered by blue kimono. "Maybe you could let me admire your body too, Master~" With a smirk he lifted his eyes to gaze into Shizuo's chocolate orbs and his hand tugged on blonde's obi. "Or do you have more commands for me?"

Shizuo gulped, staring down at Izaya's chest, until his eyes settled lower at raven's creamy thighs and finally at his exposed member. As info-broker closed the distance, Shizuo let him trail his fingers down his chest with a deep inhale. He ran his hand at the back of his robes to loosen the obi at his back, while he stood close to the other, looking down at him with unfocused eyes. "Yeah. I'll take mine off too.." With that he successfully took the strand of cloth off and opened his light blue robes at the front, revealing his erection. " Ah, one more command. Lay down on that big tatami for me, Izaya~"

"As you wish, Master~" Izaya couldn't stop a soft chuckle that slipped out of his mouth. As his eyes travelled down blonde's bare chest and stomach, he took a notice of Shizuo's already erected member and his face flushed a bit after all. "You're already hard just from looking at me, Shizu-chan? Whoa~" Shizuo flushed at the remark and frowned, realizing he's gotten hard just from seeing Izaya in the dark robes from earlier. "Shut up. You got hard too, you know. Quit acting like I'm the only one."

Izaya smiled sheepishly and according his "master's" wish, he slowly went down on the floor and lied on his back. One leg bend, the other stretched as well as his arms, he made the excited bodyguard take a good look at his body in all its glory. Watching up from the ground at Shizuo standing above him, feeling of impatience jolted through Izaya's body and he spread his arms, luring the other into his embrace. "Come here, Shizu-chan." He invited his lover in velvet seductive voice that promised alluring and dirty things to happen very soon.

Shizuo gaped when Izaya lied down at the tatami, seeing his body posing in such way made the blonde needy and impatient. All he could do was follow Izaya's voice, which enticed him even more. He accepted the invitation, following the raven like a puppy. "Wait." Before he completely joined the other on the floor, he turned off at the drawers to look for something crucial. "Tsk, where is it. I know they keep it in here somewhere." While fidgeting around, he found a bottle of lube. "Here. Do the preparation yourself, that's my last command." Shizuo chucked the bottle next to informant with a smirk.

Izaya watched blonde's actions with raised brow. "You sure look like you know this place quite well, Shizu-chan." He muttered with a pout, but the amazement got the better out of him as he sat up and snatched the small bottle, shaking his head. "I would expect some massage oils and such, but that they actually have lube here...Interesting~"

''Yeah, even though I've never actually booked a private rooms here till now, there's rumours surfacing round town. Ya know?'' Shizuo replied and smiled in triumph as his partner obediently took the bottle of lube in his hands and begin lathering it on his fingers.

Izaya shrugged in the end and poured more lube unceremoniously on his fingers. Then he tossed the bottle to the side. "I hope it'll be according your idea, Master~" He emphasized the last word with playful smirk as he looked at Shizuo. "Take a good look and enjoy." Right after that he changed his position so he's on his knees, leaning against one of his elbows pressed onto the soft floor, his nice round ass sticking into air. "Mmm~" He shuddered from sudden coldness on his sensitive skin as he pressed one finger covered in sticky liquid against his ass, circling the tight hole to prepare it for intrusion.

Shizuo watched him closely, body heating up fast as his face becomes a visible shade of red.

"Aaah~" The lewd informant sighed when he buried the finger inside, deciding to be extra vocal today just to tease his partner even more. And so he moaned and whimpered after the finger disappeared deep in him, thrusting it in and out in steady rhythm as soon as he adjusted to the uncomfortable feeling. All his movements were nicely visible for the watching blonde, when the puckering hole between Izaya's spread butt cheeks swallowed the fingers one after one. Knowing his body very well, Izaya aimed for his sweet spot, tips of his fingers brushing against it with each thrust leaves him panting and squirming, precum leaking from his erection.

''So? How's it feel to finger yourself, Izaya? You want more, do you..'' The blonde voiced out, sitting down near to him, still half-dressed in his sky blue kimono which hangs just over his shoulder sexily. Listening to Izaya moan and mewl in pleasure like that made him shift uncomfortably as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

''Uhn..I can..make..myself..feel heav-..aah~...-enly'' The dark-haired one panted out while shooting a glance Shizuo's way, his eyes full of glistening lust. ''...But I know...you can make it..even better, Shizu-chan~'' Everything on him lured Shizuo to come and take him, his voice, his eyes, his body, craving for the blond's touches and pounding of his cock into him that would make him melt in ecstasy.

'Shit..he's so sexy..' Ran through Shizuo's head as he stared at the quivering mess beneath him, Izaya's tangled hair that clings to sweat-lined skin.

Shizuo's eyes dilated with lust and passion when Izaya panted harder, so he took away the raven's fingers and turned him over so that he lies on his back.

''That's enough, Izaya. I want you to last.'' Bending forward, he laced his fingers through Izaya's hair before he licked the other male's lips.

''Mmm...'' The informant who was receiving such ministrations mewled as the waves of pleasure suddenly disappeared after Shizuo made him withdraw his hand, he couldn't even articulate his disapproval, since Shizuo stole his lips and he kissed him back hungrily, writhing slightly in need as Shizuo prepared himself to go in. The contact quickly becomes into a deep kiss, while Shizuo used his hand to give himself a few strokes to even-out the precum that oozes out from his searing erection. Finally, he broke the kiss with a gasp and positioned himself on Izaya's puckered and slick entrance.

''I'm going in..'' Shizuo let him know, entering his lover steadily and slowly, letting out a grunt.

''Uhhnnn~'' Izaya arched his back and clenched his fist as the bleached blond slipped his hot, pulsing erection behind the tight ring of muscles and the slick flesh brushes against his soft inner walls, creating a blissful friction. ''M-move..'' he breathed out as soon as he felt like it's okay and he needed more of that overwhelming sensation to bring him over the edge, the knot building in pits of his stomach already.

Shizuo's chest touched with Izaya's as he bent forward to rest his head at the crook of Izaya's neck, too lost in the amazing feeling of being sucked in by his inner walls as they envelope him tightly.

''Hnn...Iza...ya..So tight.'' He whispered, breathless. Regaining himself, he lifted his head up and started to move, in and out at slow motion, taking his time while keeping his eyes staring into his Izaya's. He drove his cock deeper, until his hips meets with the raven's hips. Eyes falling closed and mouth slightly agape, Shizuo moaned as Izaya's hot muscles surrounded his cock, all the way until his base.

''Ah, so good, Izaya~ Look at me..'' The blonde grunted as he picks up his pace, his thrusts becoming faster.

Izaya's auburn eyes opened slightly and bored into the other's upon hearing his sexily, husky voice telling him to do so, but just when Izaya finally managed to focus his pleasantly clouded vision at the ex-bartender, that hard rod of Shizuo's hit the right spot inside him and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

''Aaaah~''

''Here?''

Aiming his cock at Izaya's prostate, he pummelled it at the spot again and again, his fast hip thrusting angled at just the right way. The tip of his cock continued to brush against the sweet spot time after time, sending waves of pleasure across his entire body.

Izaya cried out in pure ecstasy and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. His nails sinked deep into the muscles of his lover's back as the sensation, that Shizuo's well-aimed thrusts provided to him, jolted through his body to the extent that he felt like he can burst of pleasure and happiness any second.

''Shi-Shizuo...so good~'' Izaya moaned his name loudly and rolled his hips to meet the other's, getting into the rhythm which Shizuo set.

''More...more~'' the informant breathed out repeatedly as he felt orgasm slowly coming. Hearing him asking for more, Shizuo grabbed the other's thighs and lifted them up, thrusting inside him harder by the second. He pulled himself out and then snapped his hips, entering back inside feverously.

Finally, release hit Izaya hard as he shot of his cum, covering both his and his partner's stomach, while he cried out softly, a drop of sweat running down his face, and his inner muscles clenched on Shizuo in tight constriction.

White flashed before the taller male's eyes as he felt fire run through his system at the amount of pleasure going on his lower body. ''Hahh, Izaya..'' He moaned again, brushing his lips near said raven's lips, making small groans here and there as Izaya's walls contracted around him. Climax was approaching fast as he felt his inner muscles clamping down on him, and the sloppy sounds only grew louder as his fast thrusts became even more demanding for release.

''U-wah, I'm coming, Iza..!'' He gasped as a white hot sensation overtook his body, his cock releasing semen inside Izaya deeply, filling him up in stacatto strings. As Izaya felt his semen filling him up, it's strange, yet an enchanting sensation of being one with the other and the weight of all the feelings erupting in his mind and heart made his head spin. Or maybe it's simply just the impact of pleasure surfeit after passionate sex. ''Hnn~'' Izaya hummed softly, feeling completely sated and satisfied as he rolled his hips together with Shizuo, milking everything he had.

But Shizuo wasn't done there. Panting, he leaned forward to capture Izaya's lips again.

Izaya's chest heaved from hasty breaths, but he gave into the sloppy kiss anyway, not pleasing his lungs too much. He tangled his tongue around the blonde's in heated connection, but soon he pulled away to catch his breath. Shizuo on the other hand regulated his harsh breathing when the panting raven broke the kiss, feeling pleased. Serene. And most importantly, he felt completed beyond words after his surging orgasm that shot through his system like wildfire. A low moan escapes his mouth, his mind hazy.

''Shizu-chan..that was..definitely..absolutely..the best..experience..of my life~'' Izaya was the first to pant out with a grin creeping to his lips as he looked at Shizuo, lifting his hand to brush few strands of his hair soaked by sweat from his forehead.

Even from panting, Shizuo came up with a reply breathlessly. ''H-hahh?! The best experience? S'not like we've never had sex before, you know..'' he sighed and looked down with a weak smirk, leaning into the touches as Izaya stroked his hair.

''I know we had sex many times, Shizu-chan~'' he answered with a slight smirk lifting a corner of his mouth up. ''But you blew up all memories of those by that fucking amazing orgasm just a moment ago,'' he chuckled and focused on his breathing, to calm it down together with his heart that beat crazily in his chest.

''...I love you so much.'' Izaya continued, planting a quick, sweet peck on Shizuo's lips and then fell back to tatami, enjoying the warmth of the moment.

Shizuo could feel his body glow, the heat and the blissful sensation still tingling on his spine.

''Love you too. More than anything else..'' he replied.

After getting the brief kiss from Izaya, he finally pulled out his cock, accompanied by thick, sticky cum that trailed down his inner thighs as it stains the tatami below. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Shizuo snuggled close to him. 'Mmm~'' The black-haired man whimpered as Shizuo pulled out, and he cuddled to Shizuo to steal a bit of his warmth as a substitute for the lost connection of their bodies.

''How many days did you actually book the private room anyway?'' Shizuo mumbled.

''What kind of question is that, Shizu-chan?'' Izaya peeked into his face, surprised. ''Just for the night, do you want to spend little holiday with me here or something? You got carried away by being able to order me around, ne?'' he nuzzled to his protozoan's chest while laughing.

''N-no, that's not what I meant. I was just making sure, that's all.'' Shizuo sighed, unconsciously brushing his lips at snickering man's forehead while running his hand at his chest, drawing out light, fleeting patterns with the tip of his finger. ''Che. More like /you/ got carried away at role-playing, being some kind of geisha or whatever.'' He chuckled and then adjusted himself so that he could lay his head at Izaya's chest, listening close to his heartbeat.

''You're so silly sweet sometimes~ Ne, what would you say about the shower and then a bit of relaxing sitting in our private bath with hot water?'' Izaya proposed, lazily pointing somewhere behind Shizuo, at the door that leaded to small balcony with private bath. It looked just like a little pond hidden in steam.

Shizuo heard the suggestion with heed. He rolled off Izaya and got up, sitting on the tatami while he scanned at the back end of the room, where sure enough there was a private balcony, complete with a small bath of their own. "Hmm~ Okay. Why not? I could use some more hot water till the end of the day. You can go ahead and use the shower first, flea." He stretched. "Ah, but first, do you need help getting my semen out?" With a snicker he gazed at raven.

"You say it like you didn't like the little role-play at all, Shizu-chan~ Tough words for someone who got hard by simply seeing me in kimono." Izaya smirked as he sit up too and observed the mess leaking from him onto tatami, while some still lingered on his thighs. He sighed, but then perked his ears and looked curiously at blonde. "Now that made me wonder, Shizu-chan, just how do you plan to do it~" Sly smirk crossed his lips. "Maybe I could use your help in the shower, or you have some different idea?" He watched the other with tilted head and look full of expectations.

"Nah, I loved it~" Shizuo looked at the mess leaking out from his lover's entrance and a worried expression made it's way on his face. "I haven't cleaned you up because normally you'd do it yourself.. But just for once I really want to take responsibility and do it for you, Izaya.. Here, let's try it now." Izaya chuckled. "That sounded so serious-whoa~" He gasped as he was pushed down once again, because Shizuo took his legs and spread them apart, effortlessly forcing the informant to lay on his back again. "Couldn't be _that_ hard, could it..?" Blonde probed his finger in the wet hole, curling it to scoop out some of his cum as it leaked out in some amount.

Izaya brought his hand to his mouth, biting into his knuckles when Shizuo swirled the finger inside him. "A-ah, I'm afraid something else will get _hard_ if you continue in this, Shizu-chan..." He glanced away as pink tint appeared on his cheeks, the feeling of semen running down his butt made him shudder.

Shizuo studied Izaya's face closely, spreading the pale butt cheeks wide with one hand. "You're just gonna have to bear with it, flea.." He snickered, enjoying to tease the other as his finger made its way up the raven's entrance, curling itself again and dragging itself out. He flinged off the semen that was flowing out and shuddered at the sticky sensation, getting a bit excited. His finger returned, rotating slowly around Izaya's prostate before re-treating out with more fluid on the fingertip.

"Like this everything will end on the floor. Where do you want to sleep then, eh~?" Izaya looked back at Shizuo, though despite his words he did nothing to interrupt blonde's action. Instead he slightly closed his eyes upon a strange mixture of discomfort and pleasure at the same time. His fingers curled in pleasure as Shizuo rubbed the finger just against the right spot and goosebumps appeared all over his body. "S-Shizuo..." Izaya whimpered and smacked blonde's head just a bit. "You tease." He clicked his tongue at the other and looked away embarrassed, because his cock reacted to Shizuo's ministrations by slowly getting aroused again.

Shizuo nodded in agreement, hearing that the sheets will become dirty this way. "Yeah, let's go to the shower. And I think I've managed to get most of the come out." He slipped both of his hands beneath the lean male and scooped him up, heading to the shower.

"Whoa~" He let out a small gasp he was lifted up so suddenly. On the way to the bathroom he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck to whisper into his ear. "You mean you managed to clean it for another shot, don't you~?" Light snicker followed. "Count me in~"

Shizuo got flustered by the words being whispered in his ear, before setting the informant down in a wide shower, with a large shower head hanging above them. It was a little hard to navigate to the bathroom while his member was slowly starting to harden and throb, but he tried to ignore it just for the simple fact that he didn't want to dirty the raven again. "I-Izaya, you know that we're getting nowhere near clean if you continue seducing me like that.." He slowly reached out and turned the knob of the water. Warm water instantly flowed out from the shower and wetted their bodies.

Izaya let the warm water wash over him with pleased hum coming out of his throat, but then he focused his attention back at his lover. "I know you are not really against one quickie in the shower, Shizu-chan. Water will clean us immediately, the wonders of showering~" With laugh he pressed his chest against Shizuo's. One of his hands tangled into blonde hair and brought Shizuo's head closer, while the other hand trailed down to palm bodyguard's semi-erected member. Blood rushed to Shizuo's groin and towards his semi-erection, making it completely hard by the time Izaya pressed his body against him. Blonde's body started to crave for friction and his lips yearned for kisses. "Damn flea. Turns me on so much.." He gave in to arousal, watching as water flowed down their bodies, wetting his hair as it washed away the precum that gathered over the tip of his penis.

"Look, you're getting quite excited, don't you?" Izaya smirked and pulled blonde into slow longing kiss, while the stream of nicely warm water fell on his back. "Mmnn.. Screw cleaning up. I want more." Shizuo returned the kiss with just as much passion. With their chests pressed together so close, he rubbed his member against Izaya's teasingly.

Izaya let Shizuo's tongue plunge into depths of his eager mouth, while swirling his own around it passionately. The pace of the kiss let him breathless after a while. "Hnn~" A moan vibrated from his chest, when Shizuo slid his length against his own. Raven bucked his hips to meet the other's, craving for more of that contact. "Shizuo~" He sighed when his lips parted from his lover's and he lifted one leg to wrap it around the tall blonde, pressing himself even closer to him. "I want more too." He leaned in for another kiss, his arms wrapped around the other's shoulders tightly.

When Izaya's talented mouth withdrew from him, Shizuo let out a frustrated groan at the lost of appendages. With honey eyes full of lust, he locked his gaze down at Izaya, gasping when the smaller male bucked his hips, producing delightful friction from the wet contact. "Hnn..Iza.." Blonde slid his hands around the raven and pulled his other leg to wrap around him too. He lifted informant off the ground, supporting him by pressing him against the shower tiles with his hands holding him up at his ass. "You're still wet...Can I go in, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, lining up his erection with Izaya's opening.

Izaya hissed when his warm skin made contact with rather cold tiles on the wall, but the feeling of discomfort lasted only for a second before it was forgotten thanks to sensation of something hot, hard and extremely alluring poking his still wide and slick entrance. "What do you think, Shizu-chan~" He smirked at the other playfully, his lusty auburn eyes staring into Shizuo's with possessive intentions and affection clearly visible in them. His body clang to blonde's and he shuddered slightly, partly from the coldness of the wall, but more from anticipation of having his beloved monster buried deep inside him again.

Shizuo licked and nibbled on the skin of Izaya's neck apologetically, trying to calm him down for bearing such position of being pinned against the wall, rubbing his hands around raven's back gently. "Hmm, I'll take that as a yes~" He whispered as a reply before pushing the head of his cock in the entrance, his penis sliding it's way up easily and smoothly. "Ah-hhh..You're clenching around me..Feels so good in you.." Shizuo ended up growling from the sensation of filling his lover up again, his cock twitching a few times inside the soft walls. "I'm gonna move now." He started out with slow, even thrusts with lots of eye-contact.

Izaya threw his head back as Shizuo penetrated him, eyes tightly shut and lips temptingly parted. The sensation of Shizuo's member rubbing against his inner walls was just too perfect and it made him moan for more. He looked back at the blonde wistfully and whispered in panting needy voice. "Faster, Shi-Shizuo...ah~...feels gorgeous..." His body slid up the wall a little with every powerful thrust of blonde's hips, his hard and throbbing cock bouncing between their bodies. Since Shizuo held him firmly enough in his hands, he withdrew one of his and grabbed his neglected length, stroking it in rhythm of Shizuo's pounding into him. "Ah-hah~ I'm...I'm close."

"Mm. Fuck, Izaya...~" Shizuo whispered sweetly in informant's ear, steadily building up the speed of his moves as his mind became a haze with each sordid thrust of his hips that sent him into pure ecstasy. "Ahh, I'm gonna come too.~" His pounding was strong, deep and passionate under the flowing hot water, the angle of the position made every thrust well-aimed for the bundle of nerves inside the raven. "Izaya, come together with me..please...~" He kissed the corners of the other man's lips before he thrust particularly hard to Izaya's prostate, orgasm hit him hard. He cummed, filling Izaya up with his seed to the brim.

Info-broker wasn't able to formulate any coherent answer to Shizuo's plead, but it made his stomach flutter and his chest was flooded by nice warmth sensation. As blonde sweetly pecked his face, he felt not only their bodies connected, but also their hearts and souls. "Aaah~" Together with well aimed thrust of twitching cock piercing his insides and hitting his prostate hard, Izaya delivered a sharp stroke to his own member and the moment he's being filled by another hot load of sperm, he sprayed his own shot on Shizuo's stomach. The strings of semen were immediately washed away by running stream of warm water. "Shizuo." The other's name escaped his mouth as a soft cry and he leaned for Shizuo's lips, nibbling on them as the subsiding orgasm washed over him.

Shizuo was standing there, panting harshly for a number of seconds before snapping back into reality. As Izaya started to nibble on his lips, it became a light kiss shortly after, with a flick of his tongue over informant's bottom lip. He sucked it briefly. "Shit, that was amazing.." "Uhn, it was~" Izaya grinned in satisfaction.

Looking down at their still-connected bodies, Shizuo slowly pulled his member out, moaning at how the inner walls brushed softly against his skin of his cock. More semen began to leak out right after he unsheathed himself, the water washing it out. "Ah...I filled you up again." He laughed quietly as he let the man in his arms down gently so that he could stand on his own legs.

Izaya mewled when Shizuo withdrew from him, the sticky liquid running down his inner thigh made him wince a bit, but as soon as it was cleaned by water his expression relaxed again in his pleasantly light-headed state of mind. "We'll get clean quickly like this, Shizu-chan, no worries." He stayed close to blonde and leaned against him lightly, since his legs were still a bit wobbly from lack of blood running through them for a good while.

Shizuo used his arms and wrapped them around Izaya's lithe body for better support, since he noticed how weak raven's knees have grown after sex. "What I'm actually worried about is how you're gonna get all that cum out of you~." He chuckled warmly when the other could finally stand on his own. Izaya's hand moved to his back and he cleaned himself swiftly and skilfully. Warm water made him nicely clean as it washed away the sweat and semen.

Shizuo focused on cleaning his own body, lathering small amount of soap for his body. The warm water quickly washed all the soap away, and when he's done he slicked his hair back, his wet blonde hair becoming a shade of a sexy dark brown. Izaya quickly washed himself with soap, just to look at his lover excited. "We can check the onsen now~ Whoa, I wanna relax in hot water." He tugged the blonde's hand, luring him out to go outside into a little pool full of steam and hot water.

"Oii, wait for me.~" Shizuo followed his companion out from the shower. As they were crossing the room together, Izaya glanced at plate with deliciously looking sashimi and sushi and without a hesitation he took it from the table. Right after that he dragged the blonde towards the onsen and soon enough there was a steamy water ready for them. "Wow, looks hot in here." Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand and slowly dipped himself inside the water.

"Whoa, I bet this is what paradise looks like~" Izaya chirped as he dipped into water right next to Shizuo and leaned comfortably against the warm stones creating the wall of the pool. "Having a nice bath after amazing sex and eating this wonderful fatty tuna with person who you love by your side...Ah, it's almost poetic~" He chuckled, reaching for a piece of fish. After he plopped it into his mouth, he let out appreciative hum at blissful sensation spreading on his taste buds. "Do you agree, Shizu-chan~?" He poked the blonde into ribs with his elbow, playful, but lazy smirk shining on his face. "Don't let me drown if I fall asleep, ne? I feel so pleasantly tired now that it's pretty possible." He stretched comfortably, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

Blonde placed his hand around tired raven and held him closer, while the private, hot onsen did a wonderful job in releasing his stress that has been bubbling up in his mind for the past couple of days. "Yeah, but you really need to cut down eating that fatty tuna, you know." He poked Izaya's cheek when he's in the middle of chewing the ootoro and chuckled. "Who knows if you gain weight all of a sudden." He let out a sigh when informant rested his head on his shoulder. "Oi, don't fall asleep on me now.. Or I'll carry you to the bed."

Izaya turned his head, so just his chin rested on blonde's shoulder and he gazed at the other with a mischievous smile. "You talk too much, Shizu-chan~" He leaned closer and stole Shizuo's lips in chaste kiss, which just made the bodyguard crave for more, but Izaya quickly pulled away. "Silly. You can't get chubby from tuna. It's a fish, Shizu-chan~ If I were you, I would be more worried about myself." Info-broker poked Shizuo's stomach under water. "With that sweet tooth of yours~" He chuckled and took another bit of fish. "Well, if you don't want, good for me~" He sucked on the tasty pinkish flesh before he swallowed it with a pleased mewl. "Besides, /those/ activities help burn nice amount of calories, you know?" Smirking he glances at Shizuo.

Shizuo whined softly when Izaya pulled away from him and watched the raven with an annoyed smirk across his face as the other took more fish for himself. "I know, but the name's 'fatty' tuna, Izaya. That fish is probably full of fat or something.." He rubbed his stomach under the water after he got poked, as if testing out his own muscles and smoothing them out. "Tch. Shut up~ I may eat a lot of cakes but I don't think I look /that/ bad.. Tom-san said I have a lean body and not so muscular."

Izaya frowned a bit upon hearing those words and all of sudden attacked Shizuo's neck with his mouth. He sucked the skin until nice dark hickey formed on blonde's warm wet skin. He pulled away and looked at his creation with satisfied nod. "This should tell Tanaka-san that he should keep his eyes away from you."

"Hahhh..." Blonde winced as Izaya sucked the neck on his skin, letting out a low moan at the teasing action. When the smaller male pulled away, Shizuo shot a glare at him. "Oi, what was that for? Tom's my senpai. He doesn't view me something more like that, flea. So don't worry." He rubbed the hickey formed on his neck with a breathless laugh, then he glanced at Izaya with gentle eyes. "Yeah, I suppose our activities is enough exercise. Not my fault you're so horny all the time." He teased the info-broker playfully before shifting in the water. "Mmm, I think I've had enough hot water."

Izaya pouted when Shizuo called him horny. "Tch~ Doesn't seem to me that you're that much against it, Shizu-chan." He smirked. "Doesn't it mean you're just as horny as me?" He tapped blonde's nose and then looked at his finger with surprised blink. "Whoa, we really have to be here for a long time, my skin is all wrinkled already. Let's go to the bed then." He swiftly stood up and shivered. "Ah, it sure is cold outside the water." His teeth chattered as he ran into the room and wrapped himself into warm blanket.

Noticing how long they've loitered in the water too, Shizuo got up after his lover and followed him out the door. "Someone's excited to go to bed.." When he ran across the room, he picked up the light blue kimono that was laying on the floor and put it on, before picking up Izaya's dark kimono and tossing it to raven's face. "Here, put this on. I ain't letting the maids see you naked if they clean this place up in the morning."

"Silly, they'll clean this room just after we'll leave~" Izaya chuckled as he was peeking from under the blanket, but then tossed it away and grabbed his kimono. "Though it would fun to see their horrified faces, when they'll see all the mess~" He shrugged nonchalantly. As he put on the clothing, he loosely bind it at front by ribbon that Shizuo ripped off before. It still more showed than hid his naked figure as he critically looked down at himself, but he didn't really mind as he glanced at Shizuo, impish smirk appearing on his lips. "Aaaaah, I'm sooooo tired, let's go to the beeeeeed~" He called dramatically and fell backwards into the sheets, lying on it in a very suggestive position. He even stretched so the blonde could enjoy the sight of his nicely flexible body, bits of his white skin shining under dark material of kimono.

After dimming the lights in the room, Shizuo didn't make an effort to tie the obi around his waist and instead he wore the kimono loosely on his body, making his way towards Izaya. As informant posed so suggestively on the bed, he merely chuckled at the sight, his eyes gentle and his skin paler than usual, after the onsen treatment. "Move over. Ah..There's dried semen here somewhere.." He felt the covers with his hands before lifting them up and scooted beside Izaya, looking the raven up and down in the process. "Yeah? you don't look like you're so tired." He wrapped his arms around lean man and snuggled, something he normally did every night in keeping Izaya warm.

"That's probably because the chilly air woke me up so effectively~" Info-broker chuckled, snuggling into Shizuo's embrace. He could feel the blood rushing quickly through his veins in sudden arousal. "I feel pretty excited, I won't fall asleep so easily like this..." His lips brushed softly against Shizuo's skin, moving from the neck lower down blonde's bare chest by soft butterfly kisses. "What about you, Shizu-chan? Are you tired?" His eyes shifted up to look at his lover, while his tongue rolled slowly and lazily around one of Shizuo's nipples. "Besides, who knows when I'll get a chance to enjoy your company like this again. I have so much work waiting for me next few days..." He muttered and then wrapped his lips around the hardened nub, sucking it like candy.

"Mmm.." Shizuo arched his back as Izaya kissed around his chest, wrapping an arm around informant's torso to push him away, but somehow he pressed himself closer to the other. Craving for more touches, he parted his lips and started to pant lightly, his chest heaving. "I'm not tired, but if you keep doing that..I'm gonna.." He grunted when Izaya started to suck his nipple, the numb peaking and growing hard over the other male's lips. "Ha-aah..~ I-i'll make sure you cancel all your appointments next week. I'm not gonna let you work." He said that firmly, his soft arousal starting to heat up for the third time that night, until it throbbed. "Izaya.." He pulled raven's head back to stop the contact before leaning in and pressing his lips against Izaya's.

Info-broker returned the kiss pleased by Shizuo's actions and responses of the other's body. His lips brushed against blonde's hungrily before he let his tongue join too, softly stroking Shizuo's bottom lip and tempting him to deepen the kiss. But before the bodyguard had a chance to comply, Izaya pulled away. Shizuo was just about to slip his tongue into Izaya to swirl it in informant's mouth until the teaser pulled away, leaving him horny and out of breath."Hey, what was that for?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Shizu-chan. My clients aren't that patient, they won't wait for their info forever." Izaya smiled as he gazed into hazel eyes and planted tender peck on corner of Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo panted in silent disapproval and stared at the other, but his head was too clouded to even scold him properly, because all he wanted now was to connect his body with Izaya's once again, longing for the sensation that made him feel very much alive. Although he did sulk a little when Izaya said that he can't stop work, even for him.

"But let's make a deal~ You can enjoy my attention to your heart content till we are here...I said I fulfil all of your wishes tonight, Master~" With playful remark Izaya nuzzled his nose against Shizuo's. "Let's make love until we can't move anymore, Shizu-chan~"

"Heh..Don't say it like I'm not fulfilling _your_ wishes too, flea." Shizuo flushed at Izaya's ministrations, hearing the words being spoken to him so silkily. Rolling over, he pulled Izaya and attacked his mouth again, kissing him languidly as if he's unsatisfied with how the raven broke the kiss earlier.

"You sexy beast~," was all Izaya was able to utter laughing before Shizuo stole his breath by his insistent lips. "Mmm~" His hands caressed the smooth surface of kimono on Shizuo's broad back, before they moved up to wrap the locks of blonde hair around his fingers, pulling it lightly as he melted into the soft sheets by blonde's heated kiss. His member woke up into the life once again, hardening quickly as the desire to be fucked hard into the mattress made him moan helplessly into Shizuo's mouth. His hips rubbed against topping man in despair for more touches, more friction and more pleasure.

Shizuo broke the kiss with a loud grunt, just when Izaya bucked his hips against him, making Shizuo's cock slide alongside with his own. Precum glazed the tip of bodyguard's cock. "You sexy flea~" He returned the phrase with a wink and slid his finger below Izaya's balls. He probed it at info-broker's entrance in a teasing manner, moving his finger around Izaya's inner walls. He pulled the finger out with a sigh and nibbled on the other's lips, before poking his erection at stretched entrance. "I'll never grow tired of this.. I'm going in, Izaya." He whispered before sealing a kiss with raven as he entered him again.

All Izaya managed was a soft, breatheless noise through the medley of lust and passion, gasping in heated desire. Both were panting as they were too lost amidst the level of passion. Shizuo's movements were firmer and slower from before, and both of their bodies melted together in combined sensations. And when release came, it consumed them both until Izaya let lose a gasp, clinging to Shizuo tightly as his vision turned white, being drowned away in the tide of pleasure. The rest of the world was soon blocked out as the two men felt only completed in eachother's company.

* * *

Well I guess that's the end. All faves/follows are greatly appreciated. Let us know a comment through a review too, hmmkay? Hope you enjoyed the story as much as me and Izaya loved roleplaying it. Thanks for reading~ Stay tuned for more smutty stories, hehehh.


End file.
